


The argument

by cherrykwong



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Married Life
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrykwong/pseuds/cherrykwong
Summary: 一个蜜汁脑洞的小故事
Relationships: Christine Daaé & Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The argument

**Author's Note:**

> 一个灵感源自拉面居家隔离现状的短篇，AU

“爸爸，我要住在一个有小院子的房子里。”  
“爸爸，我想要个书桌。”  
“爸爸，我想要个花槽。”  
是的，曾经的歌剧魅影，剧院里最让人惧怕的鬼魂，现在正在自家花园里，为自己的儿子制作一个花槽。天知道他会拿去干什么，种菜吗？  
“爸爸，这是学校的作业，你要认真做噢。”  
“幸好我当年不喜欢学校。”Erik背对着儿子，悄悄翻了个白眼。  
“爸爸，你说什么？”小家伙好奇地问。  
Erik转过身来，嘴角划出了一个优美的弧度：“没什么，去看看妈妈下班回来没有？”  
“好诶。”他蹦蹦跳跳的往大门跑了。  
Erik叹了一口气，作为一个优秀的凡事亲力亲为的建筑家，这些小东西显然难不住他，可是他没有在别人面前做过啊，一般都是自己磕磕碰碰找方法，最后的成品才会拿出来展示，这样整个过程都暴露出来的话好像和他的形象有些不符。小家伙有了书桌以后竟然得寸进尺，要想办法治治他。还有，他总是缠着Christine，连晚上他都很少见到他亲爱的妻子。但是一想到Christine凶狠的眼神，Erik就不自觉地继续进行手里的工作。  
“Erik。”很意外的，不是由小家伙告诉他妈妈回来了的消息。  
“Christine，我真的很高兴能见到你，一个人。”Erik清理了一下身上的木屑，去环抱住Christine。  
“他在和邻居的孩子玩呢，我看他挺开心的，就没有把他叫回来。”  
“Christine，我可不可以……”Erik看向了做到一半的花槽。  
“不可以。”Christine看透了Erik的小心思。  
“他是我的儿子，我会做花槽，他肯定会也做。”  
“他是你的儿子，你不是更应该为他付出吗？”Christine的大眼睛再次使他沦陷。“做好之后你再去帮他抓一些昆虫回来好了，学校让他们观察昆虫。”  
“观察昆虫吗？！那小子跟我说的是做点什么手工。”  
Christine一边轻轻地顺着Erik的背，一边在偷笑。“如果他能够自己抓点昆虫回来你就不用去了，好吗？”  
“一个月，他要自己睡一个月。”Erik开启了讲价模式。  
“他每晚都要听我讲故事才能睡着，然后那个时候我也会快睡着了。”  
“我把你抱回来。”  
“好吧好吧，成交。”Christine看着自己的丈夫，眼中满是爱意。


End file.
